


Kunst und andere Katastrophen

by OpheliaGreif



Series: Vergebung [9]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Art, Drama, Gay Male Character, Lime, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaGreif/pseuds/OpheliaGreif
Summary: „Würde es den Krieg widerspiegeln, wäre es rostrot, dunkelrot. Es wäre sandfarben, lehmfarben, gräulich. Es wäre schwarz und grün und eigentlich wäre es gar nicht, denn Krieg lässt sich nicht in einem Bild zusammenfassen."Akihito hat es nicht so mit Kunstausstellungen. Asami zum Glück auch nicht.





	Kunst und andere Katastrophen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: gehört alles nicht mir bis auf die Idee zu dieser Geschichte.
> 
> Viel Freude beim Lesen wünsche ich!

„Auf dich!“  
„Nein…auf dich!“

Affektiertes Lachen und aufdringliches Anstoßen mit Champagnergläsern dringt in mein noch hörfähiges Ohr und lässt mich innerlich zusammenzucken. Ich drehe mich von den beiden _Kunstkennern_ , zumindest bezeichnen die Hippster in viel zu engen Anzügen mit viel zu bunten Socken in viel zu teuren Schuhen, sich seit einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde in meiner Nähe so, weg und rolle mit den Augen.  
Genau das ist der Grund, warum ich solche Ausstellungseröffnungen meide. Es ist mir zuviel des „Ach wie nett, ein Gläschen Champagner. Oh, der ist nicht importiert? Naja…“ und des „Häppchen, sind die auch vegan?“ und nicht zuletzt des „Wundervolle Arbeit, sehr ansprechend, was dieser Strich auf weißem Grund für eine intensive Aussagekraft hat, _ganz_ formidabel.“ Hier trifft sich die Elite solcher unnützer Kreise mit denjenigen, die mit der Brechstange dazugehören wollen und doch keine Ahnung von gar nichts haben. 

Stumm mache ich ein Würgegeräusch. Natürlich ist das nicht der einzige Grund, aus dem ich Vernissagen bisher gemieden habe. Der andere Grund steht in der anderen Ecke des Raumes und führt Smalltalk mit Politikern und anderen wichtigen Personen, die mit ihm gesehen werden wollen. Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass er auf Veranstaltungen ein solcher Charmeur sein und soviel lachen kann, muss ich zugeben. Andererseits habe ich ihn auch noch nie auf solchen erlebt, denn schon damals sind wir nicht gemeinsam auf solche Events gegangen. 

Auch heute nicht. Ja, ich bin hier, in Ordnung. Ja, mich trennen nur ein paar Schritte von Asami, aber er und ich sind nicht gemeinsam hier. Seine Einladung habe ich angenommen, unter gleich mehreren Bedingungen. Ich fahre nicht gemeinsam mit ihm hin, ich gehe nicht gemeinsam mit ihm rein, ich trage das, was ich will, ich halte mich nicht in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe auf. Er war mit den Bedingungen einverstanden und so zahle ich nun den Preis dafür, dass ich entgegen meines Vorsatzes, mich nie in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, hier bin. Nicht, dass die Regel, die ich damals aufgestellt habe, nunmehr obsolet ist, weil der Mann, vor dem ich damals geflohen bin, keine dreißig Meter von mir entfernt gerade sein Glas hebt und mit seiner Gesprächsrunde anstößt, die immer wieder verstohlene Blicke auf die doch recht bunten Hämatome rund um sein Nasenbein werfen. Aber keiner von ihnen spricht Asami darauf an. Kein. Einziger. 

Es ist Zeit für ein erneutes Augenrollen und ich gehe weiter. Moderne Kunst, ohne Scheiß, was für eine Zeitverschwendung. Der Strich, rot, wie er ist, auf weißem Grund, soll die schmerzhafte und gewaltsame Menstruation einer Frau darstellen. _Alles klar_. Das Bild, vor dem ich jetzt stehe, ist nicht mehr als ein Sammelsurium an disharmonischen Farbklecksen. Die Blumenwiese heißt es und soll das harmonische Zusammenleben aller Kulturen darstellen. 

_Ne ist klar._

Aber der Ausstellungsort ist nett anzusehen, eine alte, stillgelegte Industriehalle, deren massiver Bau sich sicherlich niemals geträumt hätte, für so einen Quatsch herhalten zu müssen. Stahlbau, wenn ich raten müsste. Ich gehe weiter, auch, um den Gesprächen, die an einigen, stark frequentierten Werken des Künstlers entbrennen, zu entkommen. Vor einem komplett roten Bild, dessen Leinwand anscheinend mit einem Messer bearbeitet wurde, bleibe ich stehen. _Der Krieg_ heißt es und ich kann mir ein Lachen wahrlich nicht verkneifen. 

„Gefällt es Ihnen?“, werde ich angesprochen und ich bedauere meine Reaktion beinahe augenblicklich. Ich drehe meinen Kopf zu dem Eindringling und schnaube amüsiert.  
„Nein.“ Die Belgier haben mich diese Art der direkten, brüsken Kommunikation gelehrt, die meine Landsleute eigentlich zuverlässig vor den Kopf stößt und damit Gespräche schneller beendet, als sie angefangen haben. Doch nicht hier. Der Mann, ich schätze ihn auf Mitte Vierzig, ist zwar überrascht, aber nicht konsterniert. Aber ich bin ja auch nicht am Ende meines Repertoires, da geht noch was.  
„Mir schon. Ich finde, es spiegelt hervorragend den Krieg wieder in all seinen blutigen Facetten und seinen abartigen Spielwiesen.“ Ich besehe mir den bewusst zu großen Anzug, das Einstecktuch, die fein manikürten Hände. Kein einziges seiner Haare ist der dicken Schicht an Gel entkommen. Seine Brille ist zweifelsohne ein Designerstück und soll wenig subtil darauf hinweisen, dass er Geld hat. Viel davon. Das Augenrollen hebe ich mir für gleich auf und lasse meinen Blick wieder auf das hellrote Bild fallen.

„Würde es den Krieg widerspiegeln, wäre es rostrot, dunkelrot. Es wäre sandfarben, lehmfarben, gräulich. Es wäre schwarz und grün und eigentlich wäre es gar nicht, denn Krieg lässt sich nicht in einem Bild zusammenfassen. Wie auch, ist er doch in Syrien anders als in Sierra Leone oder im Jemen“, spucke ich ihm verächtlich vor die Füße und er sieht mich mit weiten Augen an. Los bin ich ihn aber immer noch nicht.  
„Aber die Farbe des Leides ist doch…“  
Ich fahre dem Mann mit einem Zischen über den Mund. „Bullshit. Das Bild ist Bullshit. Leid und Krieg in rot? Wie innovativ. Habe ich ja noch nie gesehen. Aber gut, der Künstler hat sich ein Messer genommen und die Leinwand malträtiert. Wow. Das habe ich nur am Zweithäufigsten gesehen.“ Ich hebe vielsagend die Augenbraue und trete an dem sprachlosen Mann vorbei, weg von den Bildern erst einmal. Wenn ich noch eine dumme Interpretation zu hören bekomme, noch eine affektierte Begründung, warum genau das Bild gerade der letzte Scheiß sein sollte, dann werde ich eben dieses kaufen müssen – weil ich es vorher zerstört habe. 

Ich habe zwar um Längen mehr Geld als früher und muss mir keine Sorgen um meine Auskünfte mehr machen, aber es gibt Grenzen. 

Ich seufze tief und nippe ein weiteres Mal an meinem Champagner - es gibt hier nichts Anderes und ich habe Durst. Wie, das frage ich mich zum dutzendsten Mal, kann Asami diese hohlfruchtigen Gespräche nur ertragen? Das ist ja erbärmlich.  
Andererseits muss ich zugeben, dass ich nicht weiß, ob die Menschen in den Ausstellungen meiner Bilder nicht ebenso klug und geschwollen schwafeln und die Fotografien nach ihrem Gutdünken zerpflücken und interpretieren. Ich könnte hierzu mal meine Chefin fragen, die müsste doch zumindest bei einer mal anwesend gewesen sein. 

Genau das mache ich jetzt per Kurznachricht und bekomme Sekunden später drei Fragezeichen zurück. Verstohlen fotografiere ich das Fiasko und schicke ihr das Bild mit dem Hinweis, wo ich mich gerade befinde.  
Das lachende GIF, das sie mir daraufhin schickt, versehe ich mit meinem klassischen Oktopus, dessen acht Tentakel in acht Mittelfinger münden. Klüger als vorher bin ich aber nicht wirklich, so halte ich mich abseits und beobachte das erbärmliche Treiben der Tokyoter High Society, die sich zum Schlürfen und Schmausen trifft, alles untermalt von sphärisch-industriellen Klängen, die mich wünschen lassen, dass ich auch auf dem anderen Ohr taub wäre.  
Das andere Smartphone vibriert und ich ziehe es aus meiner Tasche. Fragend werfe ich einen Blick durch den Raum und kann nur mutmaßen, wie es Asami schafft, gleichzeitig ein Gespräch zu führen und mir eine Kurznachricht zu schicken. 

_**~Der arme Adjutant des Wirtschaftsministers.~** _

Ich rätsele für einen kurzen Moment, wer das sein könnte, bevor mir aufgeht, dass es der Mann sein muss, den ich gerade abserviert habe. Typisch Asami, natürlich hat er so etwas im Blick. Also mich, den Mann, der es wagt, mich anzusprechen und grundsätzlich sowieso alles, was in diesem Raum passiert.

_**~Er hat Mist erzählt.~** _

Ich beobachte, wie Asami mit einer höflichen Entschuldigung sein eigenes Handy aus der Tasche zieht und gewichtig auf meine Nachricht schaut. Noch viel staatsmännischer beginnt er zu tippen und man könnte den Eindruck gewinnen, als löse er gerade eine Wirtschaftskrise, so wie er die Stirn runzelt.

_**~So wie fast alle hier. Möchtest du gehen? Ich wäre dabei. Hier gibt es doch einen Imbiss um die Ecke, der sicherlich mehr bietet als Häppchen und schlechten Champagner.~** _

Ich pruste amüsiert und nicke über den Raum hinweg. Ohne auf Asami zu warten, übergebe ich einem der Kellner mein noch halbvolles Glas und verlasse diese Location. Drei Stunden war ich jetzt hier. Das muss nun wahrlich reichen. 

 

~~**~~

 

Es dauert eine Viertelstunde und der kleine Imbiss, in den wir geflüchtet sind, ist bis auf uns und den Besitzer leer, der Asami so nervös mustert, als hätte dieser seine Familie als Geisel genommen und würde sie just in dem Moment umbringen, in dem das Essen nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit sein würde. Ganz von der Hand weisen will ich den Gedanken nicht, bin ich doch nicht einmal mehr halb so gut über die Unterwelt Japans informiert, wie ich es mir damals zum Ziel gesetzt hatte.  
Als das Essen serviert wird, habe ich allerdings so meine Zweifel daran.  
„Schmeckt es dir?“, murmelt der Mann an meiner Seite, der von den Blicken des Besitzers absolut keine Notiz nimmt, so leise, dass nur ich es hören kann und ich schüttele den Kopf.  
„Nicht so gut. Dir?“  
„Auch nicht.“  
Ich grinse ihn an und er erwidert das mit einem selbstironischen Schmunzeln, bevor er seine Bierflasche hochhebt und wir anstoßen. Ich nehme einen tiefen Schluck und lasse mich von den Umdrehungen, die mein Bier hat, wie auch von denen, die der Champagner hatte, dazu verleiten, mich weiter zu entspannen und gelöst die Schultern zu senken, die für gewöhnlich eine gewisse Grundanspannung haben.  
„Was machst du heute Abend noch?“, frage ich ihn aus eben jener Bierlaune heraus und überrasche ihn damit.  
„Die Ruhe genießen, nehme ich an.“  
„Du könntest mit zur Wohnung kommen“, schlage ich vor und gebe damit den nagenden Gedanken, die ich seit dem heutigen Morgen habe, eine Stimme.

Heute Nacht hatte ich einen mehr als feuchten Traum, an dessen Details ich mich kaum erinnere. Woran ich mich aber jetzt noch sehr deutlich erinnere, ist die Zeit nach dem Aufstehen, die ich sehr lange, sehr ausgiebig und mit äußerst zufriedenstellendem Ergebnis unter der Dusche verbracht habe. Zweimal bin ich gekommen, was ein absolutes Novum in den letzten Monaten ist und ich habe die Vermutung, dass Asamis Kuss und sein Verhalten in dem Ryokan damit unmittelbar zusammenhängen. Das macht mich mutig und abenteuerlustig, auch wenn ich noch nicht so recht weiß, was ich davon halten soll.  
Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich Lust auf mehr und ich habe Lust, dieses Gefühl, das mich beschlichen hat, als Asami auf mich zugekrochen ist, noch einmal zu erleben. Aber nicht in seinem Haus, nicht in dem Penthouse, in dem so viele schlechte Erinnerungen und Unsicherheiten hängen. Da ist die Wohnung zwar nicht unverdorben, allerdings hoffe ich, dass sie weniger Hemmnisse birgt. 

Seine Augen sagen mir, dass meine Augen viel zu offensichtlich auf meinem Gesicht gelegen haben und fragend hebt er eine Augenbraue. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. Es kommt mir in den Sinn, dass er vielleicht gar keine Lust hat, mitzukommen, dass er das gar nicht möchte, doch er straft meine Unsicherheit nicht einen Moment später Lügen.  
„Ich habe noch Whisky in der Karaffe“, erwidert er statt einer klaren Antwort und ich schnaube.  
„Der soll nicht schlecht werden, nehme ich an?“  
Asamis Augen sagen mir, was er von meiner hanebüchenen Begründung hält. Betont laut schlürft er seine schlechten Ramen und ich tue es ihm gleich.

Mein Magen gurgelt aufgeregt bei der Aussicht auf den Abend, wie er es immer tut, wenn ich von etwas aus meiner gewohnten Ruhe gebracht werde.

 

~~**~~

 

Da sind wir nun, in der Wohnung, die ich penibel sauber gehalten habe die letzten Tage über, so wie ich es immer mache, wenn mir Dinge nicht gehören und ich sie nur nutze. Ich muss Asami nicht fragen um zu wissen, dass er es anders sieht und dass er mir am Liebsten den ganzen Gebäudekomplex mit Haut und Haaren schenken würde, wenn ich auch nur die Andeutung eines Wunsches machen würde. So war er auch damals schon.  
Gerade deswegen tue ich es nicht und gerade deswegen ist die Wohnung nichts anderes als ein erweitertes Hotelzimmer, dessen Nutzung zeitlich begrenzt ist und das ich am Ende im Ursprungszustand wieder übergeben werde, wenn ich Japan verlasse. 

Auch wenn es mir von Tag zu Tag schwerer fällt. 

Es zieht mich in die Welt hinaus, ja, das stimmt. Aber dieses Land zieht ebenso an mir und möchte mich mit seiner schönen Vertrautheit wieder zurückholen. So vieles ist hier besser und höflicher und erst jetzt, da ich wieder hier bin, merke ich, wie sehr es mir in den letzten Jahren gefehlt hat. 

Aber ich schweife ab, unter anderem auch deswegen, weil der Mann, den ich so bereitwillig in dieses Hotelzimmer eingeladen habe, auf der Couch sitzt und das Glas mit Whisky schwenkt, während er mich nachdenklich beobachtet und glaubt, dass ich es nicht bemerken würde. Als wenn, nach all den Jahren, ich nicht merken würde, wenn sich ein Augenpaar in meinen Rücken brennt. Ich rolle mit den Augen und drehe mich um, komme mit meinem Bier zu ihm und lasse mich unweit von ihm nieder. Ich erwidere seinen Blick und frage mich, wie ich es dem Kinde, oder in diesem Fall dem Mann vor mir sage. 

Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung im amourösen, zwischenmenschlichen Bereich. Alle meine Versuche, andere Männer zu daten, sind schief gegangen, jeder einzelne von ihnen. Bindungsunfähig, habe ich irgendwann einmal beschlossen und es auf flirtunfähig erweitert. Was bei anderen so einfach aussieht, ist für mich ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und stößt mich im schlimmsten Fall auch noch dazu ab.  
Hier weiß ich, was ich will. Asami zu küssen steht immer noch auf dem Plan. Doch beim letzten Mal hat er die Initialzündung dazu gegeben, nicht ich und so rätsele ich nun, wie man so etwas am Besten hinbekommt. 

„Schmeckt er?“, frage ich mit einem Nicken auf den Whisky und der Mann im Fokus meiner Aufmerksamkeit hebt fragend die Augenbraue. Natürlich schmeckt er, sonst hätte er ihn hier nicht positioniert um ihn in schöner Regelmäßigkeit zu trinken. Aber, so beruhige ich mich, es hätte auch dümmere Fragen gegeben, wie ich ein Gespräch über meine Wünsche hätte einleiten können. _Du auch hier? Kommst du öfter hierher? Gefällt es dir hier? Stehst du auf Pflanzen?_

Nur um ein paar zu nennen.

„Ja, er schmeckt“, ist Asami jedoch gnädig zu mir und nippt gehorsam ein weiteres Mal an seinem Drink so wie ich an meinem. Der reichliche Alkohol tut das, was er soll, und ich fühle mich angenehm leichtköpfig und gelassen, gleichzeitig aber auch wagemutig und losgelöst. Also die richtige Mischung, die ich in diesem Moment brauche, um meinen Wunsch kund zu tun.

„Ich möchte dich küssen“, platzt es aus mir heraus, bevor ich die Worte feiner schleifen oder umstellen kann. Dass sie, ungelenk, direkt und brachial, wie sie mir entkommen sind, nicht unbedingt auf wohlwollende Ohren stoßen, ist mir im Nachhinein auch bewusst und ich nehme einen weiteren, tieferen Schluck Bier, der genauso herb ist wie meine Worte. Asami lässt mich während der ganzen Prozedur keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Seine Augen sind leicht geweitet vor Überraschung und mehr als meine Direktheit lässt das meine Wangen heiß werden.  
„Sehr gerne“, schafft er es doch tatsächlich mit einer solchen geschäftsmäßigen Höflichkeit, mich aus dem Trott zu bringen, dass ich ihn für einen Moment lang nur tumb anstarre, bevor ich grollenderweise meine Bierflasche abstelle. 

Natürlich fängt er meine Hand ein und platziert einen lächelnden Kuss darauf. Genaugenommen senkt er den Kopf, hebt den Blick und sieht über meine Hand zu mir, die hellen Augen voller Versprechen auf eine Wiederholung der Situation im Ryokan. Ich brauche den Blick nur zu erwidern und es läuft mir heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter. Doch das ist gar nichts, stelle ich fest, zu dem Moment, in dem er mit seinen Lippen die Innenseite meines Handgelenks streift, dort, wo Unterarm und Hand ihre empfindsamste Verbindung haben und ich nicht anders kann als zu schaudern, während er mich dort küsst. 

Es prickelt unter meiner Schädeldecke. Unter meiner verdammten _Schädeldecke_!

Wie von selbst strecken sich meine Finger nach den harten Linien seines Kinns aus und streichen dort über den Kieferknochen. Probeweise suche ich mir einen Weg nach oben, zu den ergrauten Schläfen und berühre die Haare dort, die wie immer penibel frisiert sind und nicht wie meine einen wilden, ungebändigten Busch bilden.  
Ich wandere weiter und berühre die noch warme Haut über dem Bluterguss, den ich ihm verursacht habe, doch den Weg über die Augen zur Stirn scheue ich. Sowieso scheue ich in diesem Moment die Augen, in der Angst, dass sie die alte Lust bergen. Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen, wage das Undenkbare und ein Blick in eben diese verrät mir, dass das ungezügelte, zerstörerische Verlangen entweder gut verborgen oder verschwunden ist. Es fällt mir schwer, letzteres zu glauben.

Was es auch ist, es beruhigt mich und macht mir Mut in meinem Vorhaben, Asami durch die ordentlichen Haare zu streichen und ihre weiche Textur zu erfühlen, die viel zu sanft scheint für den Rest des gewaltbereiten und tödlichen Mannes.  
Er lächelt amüsiert. „Ich habe keine Bürste bei mir“, kommentiert er mein Handeln und ich hebe die Augenbraue.  
„Kirishima aber sicherlich.“  
Selbstironisch lacht er. „In der Tat.“  
„Was machst du nur, wenn er irgendwann in den Ruhestand geht?“  
„Das verbiete ich ihm.“  
„Und wenn er stirbt?“  
„Selbiges.“  
Amüsiert lache ich. Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Asami, der Kirishima von den Toten zurückholt, weil er plötzlich auf sich alleine gestellt und hilflos ist. „Der Arme.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, er sieht das genauso wie du“, murmelt Asami und seine Augen zucken für einen kurzen Moment in Richtung meiner Lippen. Dieser Moment reicht mir und meiner unteren Körperhälfte bei der Entscheidungsfindung und ohne ein weiteres Vorspiel presse ich meine Lippen auf seine.

Am Anfang kann man das nicht anders bezeichnen und ich frage mich unwillkürlich, ob ich gerade versuche, ihn zu ersticken oder zu küssen. Doch dann öffnet er sich, öffnet er seine Lippen und ich bewege mich mit ihm. Ich war noch nie sonderlich gut darin und habe bis auf erstickende Varianten nicht wirklich viel gelernt, doch wie es sich herausstellt, lehrt er mich alleine durch seine Anwesenheit und seine Bewegungen, wie man es richtig macht – ohne sich gegenseitig die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen.  
Durch sein Zutun werde ich sanfter und wage es sogar, das scheue Subjekt namens Zunge zurate zu ziehen, das nun probeweise in den sorgfältigen Tanz eingreift. Beinahe augenblicklich erwidert er meine Bestrebungen und auch hier stellt es sich als wahrer Glücksfall heraus, dass mir dieser Mann weitaus überlegen ist, was zwischenmenschlichen und intimen Kontakt angeht. 

Ich erlaube es mir, meine Augen zu schließen, ebenso, wie ich meinen Händen erlaube, auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Zunächst schüchtern in seinem Gesicht und als ich dort keinen Widerspruch erfahre, wandern sie tiefer. Ich wollte damals schon wissen, wie sich die Form seiner Schlüsselbeine anfühlt, wie seine Brust in seine Arme übergeht und die Muskeln dort betont. 

Ich wollte schon immer die Zeit haben, meine Hände über seinen Körper streifen zu lassen, ohne dass er das zum Anlass nimmt, mich bäuchlings auf das Bett zu pressen, erkenne ich und gestehe es mir in aller ungeschönten Realität ein. 

Bis zum Hosenbund komme ich, als er mich sanft, aber unnachgiebig rücklings auf die Couch drängt und ich zum Liegen komme. Sonst macht er nichts, löst noch nicht einmal den Kuss, der uns beide verbindet. Ich befinde mich nicht in der Bauchlage, das macht die Anwesenheit des größeren, muskulösen Körpers auf mir erträglich, denke ich. Er hält auch für einen Moment inne, geradeso, als würde er meine Reaktion abwarten, bevor seine Lippen mich wieder ablenken. Sie gehen auf Wanderschaft und ich verfolge den Weg meinen Kieferknochen hinunter zu meinem Hals aufmerksam und ruhig. Ansonsten liege ich still, auch dann, als seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen und meine Arme hinaufstreichen. 

Das ist nicht schlimm, das hat er bereits getan, damit kann ich mich arrangieren. 

Seine Finger, die so schmerzhaft zugreifen können, nutzen die günstige Gelegenheit zur Sanftheit und streichen über meine Schlüsselbeine, die es ihm anscheinend ebenso angetan haben wie seine mir. Sie halten sich dort nicht lange auf und gehen auf Wanderschaft, streichen über meinen Brustkorb hinunter zu meinen Seiten. Als er sich erneut zu einem Kuss zu mir beugt, spüre ich, wie erregt er ist und schließe die Augen. 

Meine Lippen öffnen sich und lassen ihn hinein. Ich entspanne meinen Körper wie auch meine Muskeln und lege meine Hände neben mir auf die weichen Kissen der Couch. Es ist gut so, insbesondere jetzt, wo er mein Shirt hochschiebt. Es ist einfacher so, ihn gewähren zu lassen und ihm die Befriedigung zu geben, die er wünscht. Dann wird er weniger sadistisch, weniger spielerisch und ist schneller fertig, es sei denn, er plant, sich die ganze Nacht an mir zu vergnügen. Das kenne ich bereits und auch da ist es nicht ratsam, Widerstand zu leisten, wenn mich mein eigener Körper betrügt und er aus brennenden Schmerz Lust macht. Eine eigentlich spannende Eigenschaft des Körpers, wenn man genau darüber nachdenkt. Auf jeden Fall erklärt es die Freude am eigenen Schmerz, die für manche unerlässlich ist.

Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich ein großer Freund dessen bin.

Erstaunlicherweise macht er aber nicht mit meiner Hose weiter, sondern löst sich von mir und kühle Luft streicht über meinen Körper, wo gerade noch seine erdrückende Präsenz geherrscht hat. Ich warte mit geschlossenen Augen, dass er weitermacht, mich nun auf den Bauch dreht, doch nichts geschieht.  
„Julian.“  
Die Nennung meines zweiten, angenommenen Namens irritiert mich so sehr, dass ich die Augen öffne und ihm ins Gesicht sehe, in dem ich alles erkenne, nur keine Lust und erst recht keine Bereitschaft, sich mir aufzuzwingen. Seine Augenbrauen begründen den Weg für eine steile Sorgenfalte, die mich ebenso irritiert wie seine Hände, die zu Fäusten geballt an seinen Seiten verharren.  
„Ja?“, frage ich und bin erstaunt darüber, wie sehr meine Stimme zittert. Nein, wie sehr ich selbst zittere. 

„Akihito“, nutzt er nun meinen richtigen Namen und verwirrt mich damit umso mehr. „Setz dich auf.“  
Ich gehorche und richte mit Bedacht meine Kleidung, sodass ich vollständig bedeckt bin vor seinen Blicken und seinen Händen. 

Vielmehr als meine logischen Gedanken von vorher lässt mich das innehalten. Das war nicht meine Zielsetzung gewesen, als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich ihn küssen möchte. Ebenso wenig kann ich nun verstehen, was ich gerade noch so selbstverständlich gedacht habe. Dass es einfacher wird, wenn ich mich nicht gegen ihn wehre? Das sind meine Gedanken von früher, nicht meine Gedanken, wie sie heute sein sollten. Ich möchte so nicht denken und doch bin ich ohne Probleme in mein früheres Handlungsmuster zurückgefallen, dass mir Schmerz und Leid ersparen wollte.  
Ich schlucke gegen den Kloß in meinem Hals an und starre an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Überall hin wäre mir nun recht, nur nicht auf den Mann, der omnipräsent und schweigend neben mir sitzt. 

Nichts ist passiert und doch fühlt es sich schrecklich an im Nachhinein. Meine Gedanken fühlen sich schrecklich an, nicht der Kuss und ich weiß nicht, was letzten Endes schlimmer ist.  
Das Sofa hebt sich und ich zucke zusammen. Mit aufmerksamer Vorsicht beobachte ich, wie Asami an mir vorbeigeht und sich vor mir hinkniet. Er macht sich klein im Angesicht meines Unwohlseins und ich starre ihm mit geweiteten Augen in seine ruhigen. 

Auch jetzt noch frage ich mich, ob ich ihn enttäuscht habe, obwohl ich weiß, wie falsch dieser Gedankengang ist. 

„Du hast aufgehört“, sage ich und eigentlich soll es ein Witz sein. Ist es aber nicht, so verwundert und rau es meine Lippen verlässt. Knapp nickt er und ich erkenne es als seine Form der objektiven Antwort an.  
„Ja, das habe ich“, bestätigt er schlicht und ich starre ihm in die Augen. Mir ist übel vor Emotionen, die ich noch nicht einmal genau beziffern kann und an rationale Entscheidungen ist momentan nicht zu denken.  
„Geht gleich sicherlich wieder“, sind meine Worte ein Auswuchs eben dessen und das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mannes sagt mir nichts Anderes.  
„Akihito, es besteht kein Zwang dazu.“  
Nicht?, liegt es mir auf der Zunge und diese Frage ist eine Reminiszenz an alte Tage, an vergangene Jahre, die nun nicht mehr zutreffen, als verschweige ich sie. Ich weiß allerdings auch nicht, was ich sonst darauf antworten soll, also schweige ich.  
„Ich würde dich ja fragen, ob ich dich alleine lassen soll, wenn ich ein gutes Gefühl dabei hätte, eben dies zu tun“, fährt Asami fort und ich hänge an seinen Lippen, die Worte äußern, die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.  
„Du kannst bleiben“, erwidere ich, als gehöre diese Wohnung nicht bereits ihm und als hätte ich ein Recht darauf, ihn herauszuwerfen. Genau das wird mir nun bewusst und ich zucke zusammen. Wenn ich Einsamkeit brauche, dann habe ich zu gehen. Der Gedanke ist jetzt gerade so beängstigend wie lästig und ich konzentriere mich auf die Sorge, die sich so klar erkennbar vor mir auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitet. 

„Es geht gleich wieder“, wiederhole ich mechanisch und frage mich, ob ich diese Beschwörung auch wirklich selbst glaube. Zumindest bei Asami kann ich damit gerade nicht landen.  
„Was fühlst du, Akihito?“, fragt er mich doch tatsächlich und ich starre ihn an, als wären ihm drei Köpfe gewachsen. Überfahren blinzle ich und zucke erst einmal mit den Schultern.  
„Hast du Angst?“, fährt er fort, als ich nicht antworte und ich schüttele den Kopf.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich.“  
„Fühlst du dich unwohl?“  
Das ist einfacher. „Ja.“  
„Fühlst du dich in meiner Gegenwart unwohl?“  
Ich überlege. Die Antwort überrascht mich selbst. „Nein, bis vor kurzem nicht.“  
„Hast du Angst, dass ich mich dir aufzwinge?“  
Ich verneine erneut, halte dann jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne, als ich merke, dass das nicht ganz der Wahrheit entspricht. „Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass es nicht so schlimm wird, wenn ich es über mich ergehen lasse.“  
Ich sehe Pein über sein Gesicht huschen. Es macht ihn für einen Moment lang bedrückend menschlich und ich schlucke. „Nein, so war es nicht“, korrigiere ich meine Worte. „Es war eher ein Reflex, als du auf mir lagst.“

Ich sehe, wie ein Gedanke hinter seiner Stirn reift und ich muss innehalten, als mir bewusst wird, was genau es ist. 

„Bevor ich auf dir gelegen hatte, hattest du da ebenfalls Angst?“  
„Nein“, kann ich mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit verneinen und Asami nickt. Wir schweigen gemeinsam und schließlich legt er seine Hand über meine. Ich betrachte sie und lausche auf das, was an Emotionen in mir kocht. Angst ist auch dieses Mal nicht dabei.  
„Vielleicht habe ich weniger ein Problem damit, wenn ich auf dir liege“, mutmaße ich und er hebt die Augenbraue, macht jedoch keine Anstalten, aus der waghalsigen Theorie eine noch viel waghalsigere Praxis zu machen. „Wir könnten es ausprobieren“, schlage ich daher vor, was an Unausgesprochenem zwischen uns steht und zucke mit den Schultern. 

Er lächelt und streicht mir mit dem Daumen über meine Handfläche, dann erhebt er sich langsam und legt sich auf die andere Sitzfläche der Couch, die viel bietet, aber sicherlich keinen Platz für zwei nebeneinander liegende Menschen. Aber schließlich war ich es, der ihm die platzsparendere Variante vorgeschlagen hat, so stehe ich nun auch zu meinem Wort. Ich kratze meinen letzten Rest an Mut zusammen und teste meine These.

Es ist unbequem und mit einem Hin- und Herruckeln verbunden, aber es ängstigt mich nicht.

Ich bin zunächst angespannt und vorsichtig, weil ich ihm mit meinen Ellbogen, meinem Kinn und meinen Knien nicht wehtun möchte, doch als er sich weder beschwert noch Anstalten macht, sich aus dieser Position heraus zu begeben, nehme ich mir die Zeit, mich bewusst zu analysieren. Ich habe nichts gegen unseren Körperkontakt. Ich fühle mich wohler damit, dass er unter mir liegt. Kein einziger der schlimmen Gedanken von gerade kommt auf und ich seufze.  
„Besser?“, raunt er leise und ich nicke.  
„Definitiv.“

Selbst als er wie jetzt vorsichtig seine Arme um mich legt, habe ich keine Angst davor und gehe schließlich sogar so weit, meinen Kopf auf seine Brust zu betten und meine Augen zu schließen. Er brummt zufrieden, was sich als dumpfes Vibrieren zu mir überträgt. 

„Nie wieder, Akihito. Wir machen nur das, womit du dich wohlfühlst“, murmelt Asami und ich reibe meine Wange an seinem Hemd, nehme dabei seinen Geruch in mir auf, der mich wider Erwarten beruhigt. Asamis Fingerspitzen fahren dabei hauchzart über meinen Rücken, dessen Nervenzellen sich bis unter meine Schädeldecke melden, wie gut es doch tut, was dieser Mann gerade macht.

Nach einiger Zeit räuspert Asami sich. „Dein Ritual, Akihito. Fühlst du dich, als müsstest du es jetzt durchführen?“  
Zunächst irritiert mich die Frage. Was hat mein Ritual mit dem hier zu tun? Wieso sollte ich es jetzt, hier, in diesem Moment, im wachen Beisein des anderen Mannes ausführen? Ich verziehe unwillig die Lippen. Aber warum nicht? Es hat schließlich viel damit zu tun, was gerade passiert ist, flüstert mir mein rationales Denken schließlich ein. Es geht hier um die Bewältigung erlebter Traumata. Warum also nicht? Ich nicke, was er zwar nicht sehen, aber durchaus fühlen kann. 

„Ja“, krächze ich und seine Hand drückt die meine.  
„Möchtest du deine Erinnerungen mit mir teilen?“, fragt er und ich brauche tatsächlich einen Moment lang um eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden. Noch nie habe ich das Ritual vor einem anderen Menschen ausgeführt und habe deshalb keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlt. Mein Instinkt rät mir dazu, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob ich die Dinge wirklich aussprechen kann. 

Ich probiere es dennoch. 

Mein taubes Ohr liegt auf seiner Brust und bewegt sich mit seiner ruhigen Atmung auf und ab. Ich beginne langsam und unsicher, nicht sicher, ob ich das, was in mir schwelt, auch wirklich äußern möchte. Satz um Satz, dem Asami lauscht, werde ich ruhiger und die Worte werden flüssiger. Niemals unterbricht er mich, keine Sekunde lang hört er damit auf, mir über den Rücken zu streichen.

Egal, was meinen Mund verlässt. 

Sei es unsere erste Begegnung. Sei es sein Eindringen in meine damalige Wohnung. Sei es sein Handeln nach meiner Entführung durch Fei Long. Seien es all die Male, in denen er sich mir aufgezwungen hat, nachdem seine Männer mich eingefangen haben. Sei es der Schmerz, den er mir verursacht hat, physisch und psychisch.

Wie es meinem Ritual entspricht, komme ich schlussendlich zu dem, was Gutes geschehen ist. Wieder konzentriert es sich auf eine Sache und während ich eben jene dem Stoff seines Hemdes mitteile, tut er genau das, was er bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen nach neun Jahren in dem Büro seines Clubs auch getan hat. Seine Hand streicht mir durch die Haare, wieder und wieder und wieder. 

Wie es scheint, habe ich eklatant unterschätzt, wie befreiend und gut sich das anfühlen würde.

„Nie wieder, Akihito. Nie wieder. Ich verspreche es dir“, murmelt er, als ich schon eine lange Zeit schweige und ich schließe die Augen erneut.

„Ich glaube dir“, erwidere ich schließlich und meine es auch tatsächlich so. „Ja, ich glaube dir.“

 

~~~~~~~~  
_Das Ende?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hand auf's Herz... wer hat gedacht, dass das tatsächlich sofort klappt mit den Beiden? ;) 
> 
> Kommentare und co sind wie immer herzlich willkommen.


End file.
